Cordless power tools are typically powered by portable battery packs. These battery packs range in battery chemistry and nominal voltage and can be used to power numerous tools and electrical devices. Typically, the battery chemistry of a power tool battery is either Nickel-cadmium (“NiCd”), Nickel-Metal Hydride (“NiMH”) or lead-acid. Such chemistries are known to be robust and durable.